The Konoha Summer Best Festival
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Festival baru di Konoha? Festival biasaa... Naruto pun menganggapnya begitu, tapi sebenarnya... Baca, yach... Nggak baca? Nggak Kaci!


Rating: K+ kayaknya...

Summary: Festival baru di Konoha? Festival biasaa... Naruto pun menganggapnya begitu, tapi sebenarnya... Baca, yach... Nggak baca? Nggak Kaci!!!

Disclaimer: -macacyih! Gw harus ngleku'in ini cemua?!- Aku Tidak Berhak Memiliki Atau Mempunyai NARUTO (emang bukan punya gw kok), NARUTO Hanya Dimiliki Oleh Sang Ahli Masashi Kishimoto.

Kalo mau, 'ntar gue bikin sendiri ajah! -bokis, jangan percaya-

A/N: Fanfic Naruto 'nyang THE FIRST!! Please baca, cerita ini harap di baca, kalo gak dibaca...

SELESAI INTERNET-AN, LOE BAKAL KESAMBER PETIR!!

JEDUAAAR!!!

Berita utama:

-berduka- Author saat ini mengalami sekarat, dan telah dirawat di UGD Rumkit, sebelumnya diketahui sebuah petir menyambarnya dikarenakan ia berkata-kata yang berlebihan. Bagi anda, ini merupakan peringatan dan contoh yang sangat berarti... --,

**Chapter One**

**New Festival Attending**

Oke, ini gue sang author. Gue lagi nyusup-nyusup bwat ngintip kegiatan anak-anak di Konoha, nih (Abiss bosen, biasanya ngintip 'nyang mandi mulu, heueheueheuehe..).

Eh? 'ntu kan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura?

"YOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" teriak Naruto kencang, yang mulut n' soaranya dah kayak TOA.

"Berisik, Naruto. Loe kayaknya pengen banget kita semua kena congek..." kata Sasuke dengan tenang (tapi tangannya panik cari pesumbat telinga).

"Gue 'ntu lagi energik, kita bakal pergi ke Pantai Ceria Kohare nih," balas Naruto dengan suara agak memelan.

"Asik, ya! Katanya Tsunade-sama bakal ngundang kita semua ke pantai bwat..." jeda Sakura mikir dulu. "Sebuah pertandingan, ya?" tanyanya tak yakin. Huh?! Telinga gue kagak salah ape, ya? Mereka mau pada ke pantai, atas undangan Tsunade. Tsunade ngada'in acara tuch kayaknya, milu ah!! (Indo: ikut ah!!)

Mereka (termasuk gue) pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Pantai Ceria Kohare, yang bisa kita singkat PCK. Di sana udah ada Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Akatsuki Gank, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Uhhh... , Lee, haaah... , Ino, haaah... (kecapean nyebutinnya), LOE LIAT AJA 'NDIRI NANTI!!

"Yo Naruto!" sapa Kiba.

"Hey! Siluman Anj-... Uhhh, Maksud gue Kiba.. ehe he he..." Naruto diplototin ama Kiba an-evilly-glare. Naruto langsung cengengesan versi kepaksa.

"Sassuukeeeeee!" teriak Itachi berlari menghampirinya, dan memberikannya big hug.

"Bakkaaaa-aniiikiiii!!!!!!! Ngapain loe di sini?!! HAH?!" Sasuke yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan pelukan gila (iya.. pelukan yang diiringi ciuman-ciuman pipi ala Itachi spesial bwat Sasuke) kakaknya, yah, namanya juga usaha...

"AH! Itu kan Deidara-san lewaat!" Seru Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"HAH?! MHOANA?! MHOANA?!" Spontan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan celingukan kayak orgil. Sasuke tak tanggung-tanggung langsung kabur menghampiri Naruto dkk di kedai teh yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempat dia berada tadi (terang gue tahu 500 meter, orang gue ngitung pake meteran –contoh orang kurang kerjaan-).

Udah gak peduliian baka aniki-nya, dia mulai menghampiri teman-temannya dengan terengah-engah. "K'napa loe, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dikejar Orang Utan..." jawab Sasuke simpel.

_Emangnya ada? Orang utan ditempat gene? _Pikir Naruto dan yang lain. Gue gitu loch, bisa baca pikiran orang lain.

Silence, for awhile...

"Betewe, ney. Tsunade-sama mo ngapain, ya, kok manggil kita segala?" tanya Kankuro.

"Tauk, katanya mo ngasih kita beberapa permainan, umm, pertandingan?" tanya Ino balik. Iyey, orang ditanya malah balik nanya, bego.

"Mendokuse na, gue mo tidur aja nechh," pasti loe tau sapa yang ngomong. Hah? Gak tahu? Wah, lain kali jangan lupa check ke RSJ seminggu sekali, yah. Jangan khawatir, saya juga rutin kok check up-nya. (???)

_-Obrolan__ Santai__S__ejenak-_

"Hehehe... Gaara, disini banyak pasir loch, kalo topengnya retak, tinggal pilih tuh mo pasir berapa kilo n' gak usah bayar..." Canda Naruto.

Gaara yang pemarah bin pendiam, gak ngerespon apa-apa, cuma ngomong, "Sabaku Sou-Sou!"

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kejadian tak terduga dan tak biasa, Naruto hancur dan melebur.

-Sisi lain, -

"Cuacanya indah, ya, Akamaru, Hinata?" Kiba, nanya gituan... gak penting dech!

"AUUUUKKK!!" –Akamaru-

"Umm, i-iya..." –Hinata-

-Para guru,-

"Kira-kira, Godaime mau apa, ya?" tanya Iruka-sensei agak pelan pada Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi yang sedang membaca Icha-Icha paradise tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Permainan... permainannya kayak apa, ya?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Oi, Kakashi?"

"..."

"Kakashi?"

"..." Diam seribu rupiah bahasa. Lha?.

-twitched- "KAKASHI LOE DENGER GAK SEH?!!!!"

"Huh?" Kakashi bereaksi; mencabut headset kecil yang ada di telinganya. Oh, rupanya Kakashi lagi ngedengerin lagu, pantesan budeg... "Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"GRRRRRHHHHHHAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH..."

-Sisi lain lagi, -

"Gimana nich, Godaime-sama 'blom dateng. Kita musti nunggu berapa jam???" Keluh Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mene ketehe, loe ko' ngerengeknya ke gue?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ihcchh... Sasuke-kun kok gitu ama aku!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dahi menonong. Dia 'kan gak suka ama kamu, iyaaaaa kaaaan, Sasuke-kuun?" tiba-tiba dari belakang, Ino muncul –kayak jurig telat dandan- dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"APA KATAMU????!! BABI!!! HEY! LEPASKAN SASUKE-KUN, KALAU TIDAKK...!!!"

"APA LOE BILANG?!! ENAK AJA!! DASAR DAHI MENONONG!!!"

Sasuke yang menyadari akan terjadinya perkelahian yang tak terelakkan, akhirnya menjauh dari kedua orang semprul itu dan pergi kayak maling mo nyuri beha. Ketika sudah menjauh sekitar 800 meter (yep, gue ukur), ia melihat sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang kayaknya lagi serius (tampang asik) ngelihat sesuatu yang aneh atau jarang terjadi di pantai.

Sasuke yang kebingungan, ikut-ikutan ngegerombol. Ketika sudah melihat 'hal' tersebut ia pergi dengan santai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "Ckckckckck...", dan sweatdrop terlihat di pipinya. Eh? Kok reaksi Sasuke kok gitu? ikutan lihat ah!

TERNYATA, orang berambut pirang dengan tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya sedang terkapar penuh darah dikelilingi pasir disekitarnya. Ckckckckck... kacian...

_-Obrolan __Santai S__ejenak selesai-_

"Perhatian-perhatian, untuk seluruh penduduk, harap berkumpul di depan panggung dekat bibir Pantai Ceria Kohare, ini perintah Godaime-sama. Sekali lagi,..." Shizune, sang asisten Tsunade mengumumkan lewat TOA.

Otomatis semua penduduk termasuk para jagoan Ninja eskrim, eh, ekstrim kita langsung menghampiri panggung seperti yang sudah diperintahkan.

Ketika semua sudah berkumpul, "MUHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Tawa Tsunade yang menggelegar membuat event dampak badai topan sesaat pada penonton.

"Bussyeet, Ketawa aja udah segono, gimana kalo marah!!?" Seru Kiba sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Yee... segitu tuh bukan kemasuk ketawa! 'nyang begono noh masih masuk keterangan mesem doank!" sahut Sakura. Ya, kalo kalian tahu line-storynya NARUTO, kan Sakura jadi murid Tsunade, jadi... ia mengalami penderitaan yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Loe apa nggak budeg? Tiap hari deket Tsunade-baachan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, nggak... bawa aja pesumbat telinga tiap hari, ya kan Sakura?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lebih bagus bawa plester tiap hari..." sahut Temari.

"Kok?" tanya Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Plester mulutnya pake lakban," lanjutnya dengan tenang dan damai tanah airku. (A/N: Eeh, bener loch! Kalo mo ampuh, ini tips dari saya. Dijamin, kalian akan dibunuh seketika oleh Tsunade dan tanpa merasakan efek samping apapun, ASLI 100)

"Ya!! Anak-anakan! Sengaja seperti yang sudah ibu umumkan alasan mengapa kalian harus kemari (selain karena telah gue ULTIMATUM), ialah untuk melaksanakan pertandingan resmi, yaitu untuk memilih..."

_Memilih?, _Batin Naruto.

"M-memilih...?! Apa maksudnya?" Gumam para penonton.

"Ya! Untuk memilih seseorang yang bersedia menjadi..."

- Sangking tigariusnya, suasananya hening kayak di kuburan yang banyak begajul setannya -

"Menjadi...?" tanya Naruto.

"Menjadi... apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara memelan.

"Yaitu menjadi..." lanjut Tsunade dengan tampang serius tapi menyeramkan.

"Yaitu menjadi...?" tanya Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan.

" ... " Gaara diem aja?!

"Yaitu menjadi..." jeda Tsunade. "SUAMIKU SELAMA SEBULAN!!!" gelegar Tsunade.

GUBRAAAAAK!!!!!!! (pingsan semua, gak semua sih ada juga yang pake versi mulut berbusa, heuheheheu..)

"MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAHAHA!!!!" tawa Tsunade yang mengakibatkan badai terhebat di Kohare tahun 2007. "Becanda donk! Kalian ini, gituan dianggap serius! Gini, ibu ngumpulin kalian di sini yaitu mau mengadakan acara yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali. Ini akan aku jadikan tradisi untuk beberapa tahun mendatang setiap datang musim panas, bagaimana?"

"Hah...?" Ninja jagoan eskrim, pada melongo.

"Nah, untuk menyambut musim panas acaranya akan dimulai besok. Jadi hari ini baru hanya akan saya umumkan. Esok, acaranya akan ada festival, perlombaan, Music show, dan pertandingan khusus untuk para ninja Konohagakure. Tempat acaranya akan diadakan di sini... Bagi kalian yang berminat silahkan datang besok pukul delapan pagi." Jelas Tsunade. Eh?! Tsunade-sama, gue boleh ikut kagak?

"Begitulah pengumuman dari saya. Umm... acara ini akan saya namakan "The Konoha Summer Best Festival". Oh ya, Nara Shikamaru, Kakashi Hatake, dan Iruka sesudah ini harap berkumpul di ruangan saya. Yang lainnya silahkan pulang." Lanjut Tsunade menyelesaikan pengumumannya.

Semuanya pun bubar dengan tertib. Tsunade kembali ke ruangannya diikuti dengan Shizune dan beberapa chunin dan Jonin yang tadi dipanggil.

Sementara itu, diperjalanan para Ninja jagoan eskrim kita:

"Kita disuruh ngumpul n' nunggu cuman bwat pengumuman BEGITUAN DOANG?!" keluh Naruto dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Itu pengumuman penting tauk!" kata Sakura. Inner Sakura, "SHAANNAROOOO!! BENER TUCH!! KENAPA KITA DIPANGGIL BWAT PENGUMUMAN YANG BEGITUAN??!!!"

"Ehe...heh...heh... Kalo gitu aku pulang duluan ya..." kata Naruto sambil sweatdrop. Tau? Kenapa dia pulang? Jawabannya karena tangan Sakura udah siap melayang menghampiri kepala Naruto.

Naruto pun segera pulang mendahului gerombolan Ninja eskrim sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok. Ah, gue ikutin Naruto ajach nyampe rumah, nah selanjutnya ngintip dari jendela. Sampai di rumah:

"Bokaaaaaap!!! Tadaima (aku pulang)!" seru Naruto yang membuat satu kaca kecil jendela kamar mandi pecah.

"Oh! Naru-chan! Gimana? Tadi ada pengumuman apa dari Tsunade?" tanya Yondaime yang sedang membaca koran sambil merokok (A/N: Hah?! Sejak kapan Yondaime ngerokok?! Jawabannya ada di akhir chapter ini...).

"Kok? Babe tau itu pengumuman? 'kan kemaren Naru-chan bilangnya pertandingan?"

"Huh? Ah... he...he...he... rahasia dunk!" jawab Yondaime sweatdrop. _Gue lupa, kemaren 'kan Naru-chan bilangnya pertandingan. Duh, kelihatannya daya ingatku sudah mulai berkurang__, seingat gue dia bilang pengmuman_pikir Yondaime.

"Tadi 'ntu Tsunade ngumumin bahwa mulai besok akan diadakan festival tradisi baru. Nyaitu, 'Konoha Summer Best Festival' (kalo gak salah), nah festivalnya hanya akan diadakan dua tahun sekali selama sehari." Jelas Naruto.

"Waah, Naru-chan mau ikut?"

"Iya dong!! Lagian..." jeda Naruto. Pipinya memerah kemudian suaranya memelan, "Hinata-chan juga ngajak bareng aku"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ooh... Bilang aja sekalian kencan getow!" tawa Yondaime.

"Ihhh... Babe ah! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya!" panik Naruto yang pipinya mulai memerah dua kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Uuh, anak babe udah gede! GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yondaime mulai meledek menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"UH! BABE UDAH AH! Naru-chan mau tidur aja! Udah malem!" Huh? Kok udah malem? Oh iye udah malem -padahal perasaan tadi masih sore- nich! Gue juga pulang ah!.

Narator: "Sang Author pun pulang dengan damai. Sementara itu... Sementara itu... Sementara itu...

Ratih-sama (author): " Yah! Kayak kaset rusak! Gue terusin dech, SEMENTARA ITU CERITANYA BERSAMBUNG DULU SAMPE DISINI!!! SANG AUTHOR UDAH CAPEK KOMBINASI NGANTUK PLUS MATA AJEP-AJEP BIN PINGGANG ENCOK!"

To be continued...???

A/N: DUH!!! Sorry banget!! Gue udah ngantuk, ini di warnet, mana blom bayar ongkos pake lagi, UWAAAAH!!! APA????!!!!! ONGKOSNYA SERATUS LIMA PULUH RIBU???!!! HAH?! Oh, iya... Gue kan pake selama dua hari tiga malam, pantesan ongkosnya segitu...

Wuntuk sewua!! Pwease REVIEW!!! Cewitanya mawih bewlanwut, wadi wangan wupa wunggu whapter welanwutnya, yaaaahh...

Nggak ngerti? Sama donk... Eh, udah waktunya nih gue check up ke RSJPDPTPMN (Rumah Sakit Jiwa Prasmanan Dengan Pelayanan Terpadu Pualiing Mak Nyusss)

DADAGHHHH!!!

More Note From Author (MNFA): Oh ya, bwat AzureArianna and EnMa-chan, kalo baca panpics ku ditunggu reviewnya, soalnyaaaa... AKU PENGGEMAR BERAT CERITA-CERITA BIADABMU!! Ehe...he...he... Please dong... beneran aku penggemar berat ente berdua!!!!


End file.
